oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tooth for a Tooth
Synopsis The cockroaches are pulling yet another prank on poor Oggy. This time, they superglue massive, fake teeth in his mouth. Oggy is forced to first try to call his neighbor Bob, but he instead puts the big teeth out to beat up Oggy and then he puts them back in, which causes Oggy to call his old friend Jack in order to get rid of his new, oversized teeth. Plot At night, while Oggy was asleep, Dee Dee put a very big teeth into Oggy's mouth and Joey and Marky open Oggy's mouth to set the teeth. In the morning, Oggy wake up and fell down because the teeth is heavy and Oggy walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he's brushing his teeth, he is so shocked that he has a very big teeth. He tried to take out the teeth incoherently, but he failed and fell down. While Oggy was having his breakfast, Oggy accidentally bite his glove, and the cockroaches laughed! Oggy fell down into bath tub while he's taking a bath and Joey put a float into Oggy's body and the cockroaches laughed! In the toilet, Oggy was afraid of the cockroaches laughing at him at this point, but he fell down because the teeth is heavy that makes his newspaper torn. He tries to hold his head, but he is stuck in the toilet and he flushed the toilet that makes his nose bigger. Later, Oggy tied a rope on the door and he also tied the rope on his big teeth. He wait someone open and slam the door for 6 hours, but no one opened and slamed the door. He hold his mouth and wait for days, but no one opened and slam the door. He saw the cockroaches having a breakfast in front of him. Joey told that no one opened the door, then Oggy tell the cockroaches open and slam the door. The cockroaches opened the door, but they didn't close the door. Oggy was upset and he fell down. He think about how to take out the big teeth. He walk around and set some broom on the skateboard to carry his big teeth. He came an idea and he take the binoculars to find Bob. He found Bob that he take the flower in his yard. He smiled that makes the broom broke. Then Oggy go to Bob's yard and kick Bob. Bob want to hit Oggy with his hand and Oggy tell Bob to hit the teeth, but Bob tells Oggy to go. Then, Oggy kick Bob 2 times. Bob was very upset and Oggy hold Bob's hand and put Bob's hand on Oggy's head. Bob take out the teeth and beat Oggy. Bob is then about to put the teeth into Oggy's mouth, but Oggy thought of shouting at him not to put it into his mouth, but it's too late. He puts the teeth anyway. All thanks to Bob, and all because of Bob, and all because it was Oggy's fault of kicking him 2 times, Oggy called Jack. Oggy talks too hard. To talk, Oggy's original talking voice is inaudible because of the very big teeth that makes Jack shocked. Jack goes to Oggy house with his monster truck (because he thought Oggy got a disease or was kidnapped) and even the distance from Oggy's house and Jack's house is near. He park his monster park on somewhere near to Oggy's house and walk into Oggy's house. Jack saw Oggy's teeth. Jack is shocked and fainted. Oggy was about to cry for help (not shown), but Jack used a plunger to take out Oggy's teeth, then he is satisfied and drink a water. Jack ask to Oggy to drink water, but Oggy don't want to. Jack try again to take out Oggy's teeth until he spin Oggy and throw Oggy, but he failed and Jack is panting. Oggy tell Jack to take out the big teeth. Jack came up an idea. He tied a rope to his monster truck and tied a rope to Oggy's teeth. Then, Jack move his monster truck. He stopped and look behind. He is shocked that Oggy's neck is stretched long. Oggy fell down and makes Jack's monster truck hit Oggy's house. Jack tied a rope again to his monster truck and Oggy's teeth. He move his monster truck until Oggy's teeth would be taken out, but it makes Oggy's house move straight,following Jack's monster truck. Oggy's house is stuck in front of his yard and Jack look behind. He saw Oggy's house stuck and Oggy fell down. Later, Jack shoot Oggy with a water gun. The big teeth has been loose, but Oggy hit several walls and he went back to the teeth and the teeth was stuck again. Oggy tells Jack to take out his big teeth again. The cockroaches laughed and Jack threw Oggy to the cockroaches and the teeth was loose. Oggy was happy and he hug Jack and say thank you. Jack tells that he's strong and say goodbye. The cockroaches carry a tooth each on their mouth. Dee Dee came up with an idea and tells the cockroaches about his idea, and they agree about that... ...and later, while Oggy was watching TV about how a plant grows, the cockroaches went to Oggy's hot dog. Joey hold the bread and take out the sausage into Dee Dee's mouth and Joey put a pipe in the hot dog. Oggy ate the hot dog and he loose 3 teeth. Oggy felt upset. He take the cockroaches and put them into his mouth and set them to his teeth. Characters 'Starring :' *Oggy *Jack *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky 'Featuring :' *Bob Trivia *When Oggy speak to Jack by phone, Oggy open and close his mouth like a nutcracker. *This is one of the only episodes where Oggy didn't meow when talking to Jack. The other one is Boxing Fever where he cries. *'Irony': When Oggy noticed he had a big teeth, the scene switches outside the house where he screams, but he can't scream while having a heavy teeth. *Second time teeth/tooth is used for the title card. The first was Tooth Good to be True. *When Jack shoots Oggy a water gun and Oggy floats always and Oggy hits the teeth back he was floating Gallery download (1)io.jpg download (2)umjhkjmk.jpg downloadm9k.jpg images (1)j.jpg images,.jpg Video Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy